


We'll See Where We Go

by 5SOS1D



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Luke is a super protective brother, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS1D/pseuds/5SOS1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelie was adopted by the Hemmings when she was 8 years old. This is her life with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work. Please tell me if you enjoyed it. Not sure if I'll continue this. Thank you for reading :)

“Hi! I’m Lorelie. but my friends call me Lori! I’m almost eight!” The younger girl sitting on the bed said, holding up eight fingers to the woman in front of her. 

“Hi Lori! I’m Liz, and this is Luke, Ben, and Jack, my sons. How are you today?” Liz said, kneeling while Luke looked on hesitantly. Lorelie motioned for him to sit on her be with him. The boy smiled and walked towards the tiny bed, perching on the edge carefully, unsure of the situation still. Lori beamed at him, happy that she had a friend. She offered him a crayon and a piece of paper. Luke’s blue eyes met Lori’s own green ones and he smiled widely at her and began to color.

“I’m okay. It’s my anniversary today.” Lori shrugged, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration, looking at her drawing. 

“Anniversary of what, sweety?” Liz asked gently, smiling at her youngest son sitting on the bed with the girl. 

“My entry date.” The girl shrugged, “That’s what Miss Macey says. It’s been six years since I first came here. We’re having cupcakes later. Do you want one?” Liz’s heart broke. The girl had been here since she was nearly two years old. She probably didn’t even remember her parents. Liz looked over to the young woman who was watching the family interact with the brown haired girl. Liz got up and walked to who she presumed was Miss Macey, leaving Lorelie and Luke to play with the crayons and coloring book the girl had. Jack and Ben had lost interest and were playing with some of the boys their age. 

“Hi there, I’m Liz Hemmings. I was just talking to Lorelie. Such a sweet girl, by the way. I couldn’t help but wonder, though, why she was here?”

Miss Macey smiled, “Hi Liz, I’m Macey. Lorelie came to us when she was a little younger than two years old. Her mom dropped her off and never came back. She was so small. We think she was premature and was quite possibly very close to death. She’s grown up, thank goodness. Her strength is back and she’s just like any seven year old. Are you looking to adopt?” Macey asked.

Liz smiled, “Yeah. I have three children of my own and I want another but I’m not as young as I used to be. And I wanted to be able to help a child in need also. I think Lorelie is the perfect match for our family. Her and Luke seem to get on well enough. He’s nine, turning ten in a few months. She’s such a beautiful young girl.” Liz kept looking towards the bed that the two kids were sharing. It barely looked big enough for Lorelie to sleep in. Luke was being very mindful of giving Lori most of the space. Liz grinned. 

“Well I can start the paperwork, it’s a long process, you know? For some people it takes up to a year for everything to be completed.” Macey told Liz.

“Oh dear. A year? That’s such a long time. But I’m willing to do whatever it takes for her to join us. Where do we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Let me know what you think!!! Kind of just a filler but I hope you like it!

Lorelie smiled at her calender hanging above her bed. Today was the tenth anniversary of when she was adopted by the Hemmings. She couldn’t be happier with the family she had. 

“Lori! Get the hell up it’s time for the celebration!” Lori’s older brothers ran into her room and Luke picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

“What are we doing? Do I need my purse? Guys I need to get money!” Lori called, hitting Luke’s back and trying to look up at Jack and Ben.

“Not today, little one. Just wait and see what we’re doing. You’ll love it. Plus, we don’t need to pay for anything now that Mr. Big Shot is home.” Ben laughed, gesturing to his youngest brother. 

“Hey, that’s not fair. I’m not a big shot. And I don’t have that much money.” Luke pouted, still holding onto Lori as they walked down the stairs. Lori held on just a little bit tighter to Luke’s back as they got further down the stairs. Her brothers had walked her down these stairs numerous times without dropping her but she always latched onto them a little more, just in case. “Plus, you all have good jobs, it’s not like we’re poor and I’m the only one making money.” Luke continued as the four of them arrived in the kitchen. 

“Well, I don’t have that good of a job.” Lori pointed out. “I have to deal with spoiled kids all day, so that sucks.”

“Yeah but you’re going to school to get a great job, Luke didn’t even finish school.” Jack teased as Luke set Lori down on her feet. She swayed a little when the blood rushed from her head. Ben put a steadying hand on her shoulder while she regained her balance. 

“I finished school! Just not at an actual school. I still did the work!” Luke yelled back.

“You never technically graduated, Luke! How does that feel?” Jack smirked.

“Okay, okay. Stop. This is my day and I say no fighting. Luke finished school, and he does his job like each one of us, just because it’s different doesn’t mean it’s any less real than what other people do.” Luke and Lori often talked about how much Luke hated being alienated by his own family. Jack always make jokes about Luke’s job and how it wasn’t “real.” It hurt Luke to know that his brother didn’t always support him. “Now let’s go wherever we were supposed to go and drop this.” Lori said firmly, walking to the coffee pot and pouring her drink into a travel mug. She brushed past her brothers and walked outside to wait by Ben’s new BMW. Luke came out first and bent down to Lori’s height and gave her a big hug. She hugged back tightly and climbed in the back seat with him. Because they were so close in age they were the closest after Lori was adopted. 

“I don’t get it, I just- I’ve tried so hard to be nice to Jack and get him to like me but no matter what I do he still hates me.” Luke sighed.

“He doesn’t hate you, Luke, not at all. It’s hard, though. We don’t get to see you often. Jack and Ben even less because they’re busy too. They can’t always go to your concerts and see you when you’re here for a few days only. It’s not that Jack has anything against you, I think he just doesn’t know how to deal with not seeing you all the time. I mean when you were kids you two say each other every day, his baby brother was suddenly gone one day. It sucks, not seeing family all the time.” Luke nodded but didn’t continue talking because the other two came out. Ben started the car quickly and backed out of the parking lot quickly, driving to the heart of Sydney.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. Hope you like it.

“Lori, your fun day starts now!” Ben gestured wildly when they all filed out of the car. Lori looked around and frowned. 

“I- I didn’t know we were coming here!” She exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked gently, thinking something was wrong.

“It’s the middle of December, it’s hot, we’re at the beach, and I don’t have my freaking bathing suit!”

Luke laughed, “We brought it, and we have your board too if you want to surf. We all have our suits too.” 

Lori looked up at them, “How did you get my board here? The car is way too small for that.” She looked around as if her board had followed them there. 

“Oh we don’t actually have your board, they do.” Luke pointed to the beach and Lori followed his finger. Ashton, Michael, and Calum were standing there with Lori’s board and their swimsuits on as well. Lori took off to the beach to greet them.

“Guys! You’re here! I’ve missed you so much!” She gave each of them a hug, their skin warm from being in the sun for what she presumed was a while. 

“Of course we’re here! It’s your day! Now go get changed, I’m gonna rent a board.” Ashton explained.

Lori gave him a look, “You’re gonna surf too?” 

Ashton shrugged, “I’m gonna try, Luke is too! You’ll have to teach us the ropes though.” Lori smiled and took off to get her swimsuit and rash guard on. When she came out her family were in suits except for Luke and Ashton who also had rash guards on with a board next to them. Lori took her surf board from Ben and thanked him for taking her here. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“No, no, Ash, you’ll hurt yourself like that. If you wipe out, you’ll hurt something. Watch me.” Lori pulled herself up gracefully as a large wave came and rode the wave perfectly. 

“Yeah well not all of us are perfect at everything we do!” Luke called, Lorelie laughed as she rode back to the two boys who were gripping their boards tightly, scared of falling. 

“Come on, we’ll do this one together, it’s not too big.” Lori pointed to the next wave coming towards them. Luke and Ashton tried to get into the best position they could and Lori got ready to take on the small wave. “Ready?” She called as the wave approached quickly. When the wave was nearly on them she turned her board around and the two boys followed suit. The wave was big enough for her to stand up and do some small tricks. However beside her Luke lost control of his board and got too close to her. Just before he fell of he caused Lori to lose her balance and she fell to the opposite side of Luke. Despite her maneuver she managed to hit her head of what she presumed was her board and before everything went black, she swallowed as huge gulp of seawater that burned her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lorelie! Come on, wake up. Fucking breathe, Lori. Shit, Ben what do we do?” Luke panicked after his sister was pulled onto the beach after being tossed around in the waves. 

“Luke, you need to calm down. If you don’t, you’ll have a panic attack and I don’t need two siblings going to the hospital. The ambulance is on its way and the lifeguard managed to clean most of the blood off of her face and head. It’s not as bad as it looks.” Ben tried to calm his youngest brother down. 

“Not as bad- Ben she wasn’t breathing!” Luke screamed and Ashton dragged him away from where people were currently surrounding Lori. The ambulance pulled up quickly after that and loaded Lori onto a stretcher and into the back. 

“Who’s going to go with her?” A paramedic asked and Luke stepped forward immediately.

“Me, Jack did you call mum?” Luke asked. He seemed to calm down after Ashton took him away and Ben was grateful that Luke was no longer freaking out. Gaining a nod of confirmation out of Jack, Luke stepped into the van and the paramedic from before closed the door. “Will she be okay?” Luke asked fearfully. The paramedic looking over Lori smiled kindly and motioned to Lori’s hand. Luke took it, confused.

“Holding her hand might help you realize she’s okay. It’s normal to be scared, love. Don’t worry about it. Is she your sister?” Luke nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. 

“Yeah, we were celebrating something today and she loves to surf so we took her to the beach. Lori tried to teach me and my friend how to surf but I hurt her on accident. This is all my fault.”

To Luke’s surprise, the paramedic laughed, “Hun, this is not your fault. Unless you took her off of her board and purposely knocked her out yourself you did not cause this. I promise. And I can almost guarantee that when she wakes up she won’t blame you either.” Luke nodded but didn’t continue the conversation, instead looking at Lorelie’s pale face and their connected hands.


	5. Chapter 5

“What happened?” Liz asked Jack an hour later in the hospital. 

“Lori wiped out on the board, hit her head, got knocked out. She’s fine, they said she’s awake now but she’s being tested for brain damage.” Jack explained and Luke let out a whimper as he finished his sentence. “Hey, bud, she’ll be fine. You know she’ll be back on her board in a week.” Jack wrapped his arm around Luke’s smaller frame and Luke buried his face into his brother’s shoulder. 

“You can see her now, she’s fine, minor concussion and her throat is raw from the salt water she ingested. She’ll probably be tired and might not remember certain things. But we’ve tested her and all her vitals are fine, besides the concussion. She’ll need lots of rest for a few weeks, and she might not want to talk for a while due to her throat. But she’s fine, go in and see her.” The doctor smiled kindly and Luke was the first one up, already walking to her room, his family and band right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke opened the door slowly and took in his little sister on the bed with wires connected to her. He bit back tears and walked to her slowly. She looked up with a confused expression and asked, “Hi, what’s your name?” Luke stopped in his tracks as did his family and friends. 

“I-” Luke started and then stopped.

“I’m just kidding Luke. Thought I’d mess with you a little. I’m fine. Come here.” Lori struggled to right herself and then motioned for a hug. Luke wrapped her in his long arms and let a few tears escape. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he felt so guilty, and this was his little sister. If anything happened it would be his fault and he didn’t want to think about any other outcomes that could have happened. “Hey, what’s- why are you crying, Lukey? What happened?” Lori asked, pulling away from the hug.

“You don’t remember?” Michael stepped forward.

Lori shrugged, “I remember hitting my head and then getting a mouthful of water. That must mean I was surfing or at least swimming but I don’t remember the incident.” She looked around and gestured for everybody to hug her. One by one her family gave her hugs and kisses and then Calum, Ashton, and Michael gave her hugs. 

“We’re gonna go get dinner. We’ll be back soon. The doctor said you can go home in a couple hours, they just want to monitor you for a little longer.” Liz stood up a few hours later and gestured to the boys to follow her. She looked to Luke and he shook his head, staying in his position on Lori’s bed. Liz smiled and nodded slightly in understanding. She still didn’t know the full story but realized that Luke was shaken up and wanted to stay with Lori.

“Luke,” Luke turned to Lori, “please tell me what happened. You’re being really quiet and none of the other boys were as concerned and shaken.” Luke looked away.

“What, I can’t be concerned for my little sister?” Luke snapped.

“Luke.” Lori recoiled at his harsh tone.

“Sorry, sorry I just… It’s my fault. I lost my balance for a second and ran into you and then my board hit you on the head. Lori, there was so much blood, I thought- When we got you onto the beach you weren’t breathing. The lifeguard had to give you CPR and there was blood all around your face and on your head. I don’t know what I would have done if it was any worse.” Luke turned away from her and looked at the door in the room.

“Come here.” Lori spoke gently and Luke crawled up to the space she made for him to settle into. “I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re scared about. But I also want you to know that that could have happened to anyone. I wipe out all the time and I’ve seen people get knocked out a lot also. It’s inevitable if you surf. I know it’s hard and I’m sorry if I scared you. It must have been awful. But I’m okay, alright? And I want you to stop beating yourself up.” She pulled her hair back from her face, “Look at my head please.” Luke looked up at the butterfly bandage around the small gash hear her hairline, “It’s not bad. It’s tender but it looks worse than it is. My throat is sore but the cold water helps a lot. I have a headache but nothing a nap won't fix.” Lori rested her head on Luke’s broad chest and snuggled into the blankets a little more. “Now sleep, please. I’m tired. Night.” She mumbled and nodded off quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a few pretty short chapters for you! I really hope you're liking this. I'm kind of writing it as I go so tell me how you feel about it!!


	7. Chapter 7

Luke was just about to drop off when the door opened and the boys and his mum walked through. He put his finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet and motioned to Lori’s sleeping form. They all smiled and Calum took a picture of Lori curled into Luke’s side as Luke glared at his friend.

“Is it safe for her to be asleep? Isn’t it bad for people with concussions to sleep right after getting a concussion?” Calum spoke up after looking at the picture he snapped.

Luke tensed immediately and raised his hand to wake his sister up. 

“No, no, let her sleep.” A nurse said as she walked in, “Sorry, I heard a bit of your conversation. It’s perfectly fine to let her sleep.” Luke’s arm dropped back to Lori’s shoulder, “There used to be a thought that if a person with a concussion slept their brain would shut down. That’s been proven false. It’s only if you don’t know if they have a concussion you should keep them awake. There might be other complications, but she’s fine. Anyway, I came in to tell you that you’re free to go as soon as she wakes up. Here’s a packet to let you know of what’s happening and if you have any questions please call. She’ll be tired and disoriented for a while. She’ll probably forget a lot of things that you tell her for a few weeks. It’s perfectly normal. Just monitor her closely and if there are any concerns call or bring her in.” The nurse smiled and gave the small packet of papers to Liz before walking out. 

“Luke why don’t you wake her up so we can take her home? I’m sure she’ll be more comfortable in her own bed.” Liz smiled at her two youngest children.

“Ash can you pick her up?” Luke looked towards Ashton and though he looked confused, Ashton picked Lorelie up carefully as Luke got off the bed. Luke raised his arms to Ashton and he placed the sleeping girl in Luke’s arms. “I want to carry her.” Luke explained. 

“Luke, you should know that the fans took pictures of you getting into the ambulance. They’re outside the hospital.” Michael stepped forward as they all walked down the hall to the elevator. 

Luke stopped in his tracks, “What? Did they see her? Where are the pictures?”

Michael shook his head, putting a reassuring hand on Luke’s shoulder, guiding him to keep walking, “They didn’t see her, she’s safe. They still don’t know what happened to her, and I’ll show you the pictures when we get in the car. We’re going out the back so there’s less people.” The elevator dinged and the eight people squeezed in the small elevator. As Jack went to hit the button for the ground floor he accidentally hit Lori’s leg and she sniffled, curling into Luke’s shoulder more.


End file.
